


Исповедь героя

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал R-NC21 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Видео, Клипы, крэк, нецензурная лексика, стеб
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Бен Соло спешит на выручку своей возлюбленной под аккорды Сектора Газа.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал R-NC21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Исповедь героя

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся спойлерными мемами про яму.


End file.
